ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Intermission
After Ben escapes from the Repairmen, Professor Paradox has come in and is making it his mission to end the civil war. Plot: Ben is up against a wall surrounded by Magister Pyke and a small army of Repairmen soldiers. Ben: Magister Pyke, so you're working with Azmuth, too, huh? Pyke: Yes. Now come in quietly or I'll shoot. Ben: Yeah, because that would be so much smarter, right? Pyke: Exactly. Ben: Sorry, dude, but that's not my style. Pyke: Are you going to try and run? What would that gain you? Ben: Nope, I'm not going to run. You're going to drop your weapons and I get away. Pyke: Is that suppose to be your Earth humor? Ben: No. I'm just stalling. Pyke: Stalling? Grab him now and hurry! However the Repairmen are soon disarmed by some incredibly fast blue streak. It's the Plumber Kid Helen Wheels, but she is not alone. She is joined by Kevin, his dog Zed, Manny Armstrong, and Magister Patellidey. Ben: Right on time, Kevin, but you cut it a little close. Kevin: Sorry, Ben, but I had to feed Zed first. Kevin absorbs the stone pavement and then begins fighting the Repairmen as does Zed, Manny, and Helen. They all have skills and the Repairmen are no match for them, so Pyke calls for help. Pyke: Azmuth, this is Pyke and we're under fire. Ben's allies came here to rescue him. Azmuth: Understood, Pyke. I'll send back-up to help you. Pyke: Hurry. Azmuth: Right. Khyber and Rook, Magister Pyke needs your help and I'll send Gwen and Sevenseven. Rook: Yes sir, Azmuth. We are on our way. So then Rook and Khyber head to the Burger Shack in his Proto-Truck to confront Ben. Gwen and Sevenseven were close on the scene too, so they go as well. The Breakers are as Pyke said standing very well against the Repairmen. Ben is as well because since he no longer has his Omnitrix he has been taking actual hand to hand combat lessons. Ben: Okay, Breakers, let's wrap this up and go home. Khyber: Oh no, you are not going anywhere. Khyber and Rook have finally arrived on the scene and so has Gwen and Sevenseven. Rook: You are now surrounded, Ben. All of you must surrender or force will be well enforced. Ben: Sorry, Rook, but nope. Rook: Then you leave us no choice. Open fire upon them. The Repairmen and Breakers are at war again on the streets of Bellwood and the objective is either catching Ben or keeping safe. Khyber summons his Panuncian to fight his old hunting dog that Kevin took in. Helen uses her incredible speed to take out as many Repairmen as possible. Soon Kevin and Gwen face each other. Kevin: Come on, Gwen, I know you still got it bad for me. Why don't you just stop right there and we get out of here? She hits him with a mana blast. Gwen: Maybe, Kevin, but I don't miss that smug and arrogant tone. Ben: Helen, we need to get out of here. Can you make them twist and shout if you know what I mean? Helen: I think I got you. Soon Helen grabs all the Repairmen and puts them in a single spot and she then begins running around them faster and faster. The tornado lifts them into the air and they do all begin screaming. Ben: Wow that looked much better than I thought. Grab Kevin, Manny and let's get out of here. Manny: On it. So then Manny grabs Kevin who is with a sad Zed, but they run away to the nearest manhole and once they are gone, Helen stops and she runs away too. Rook: Darn it they got away again. This is becoming very frustrating. Khyber: Don't worry, Plumber. The prolonged victory makes it all the more sweeter. Gwen: Let's get back to headquarters. We have to tell Azmuth we lost Ben. Again. As the Repairmen leave the area, there is soon someone who shows up to see their failure. It is Professor Paradox. Paradox: Oh this is not good, not good at all. This war is ripping the world apart and neither side is the wiser to the true threat. It's time to finally end this meaningless conflict once and for all. Paradox has now spoken of a new threat to Bellwood and Earth, so he is going to each side's headquarters to bring an end to this war. Rook and his team have made it back to their headquarters. Rook: I am sorry, sir, but once again we did not capture Ben. There are no excuses. Azmuth: No there aren't, but it's to be expected. Ben Tennyson is the best after all so failure is likely. Rook: The best, yes I thought so for a long time. I worshiped Ben, but after what he did, I finally saw him for the foolish and truly arrogant person that he is. I intend to go back on patrol and I do not intend to rest until he is captured. Rook leaves the room. Azmuth: Why don't you all get some rest and something to eat. This war has been hard on all of us and you all are no good to me at half strength. So they do and the group goes to the commissary for something to eat. Azmuth: This war is such a waste of my talents. I don't condone violence and yet I'm in charge of bringing Max Tennyson and his rebels to justice. There has to be another way. Paradox: There may be indeed, Azmuth. Azmuth: What is it now, Paradox? Ever since the war began you have been hounding me. Paradox: It's what I do, Azmuth, and like you I want this conflict to cease. Look at what it has done, Azmuth. It has turned friends into bitter enemies, broke up Gwen and Kevin, and you are allies with some of the most diabolical criminals ever. This action must stop. Azmuth: I sympathize, Paradox, believe me. I'm the smartest being in five galaxies and I act as a war adviser. Ever since this started I have tried to find a way to end this war, but none of the outcomes are good enough. Paradox: You want everything to go back to the way it was, don't you? Azmuth: I do, but as long as Max and his rebels are out there then it will never go back to how it was. Paradox: Have you ever even tried talking to Max and his Breakers? Azmuth: Yes, but Max and Ben's pride won't allow them to listen. Paradox: I know that all too well, but there must be a way to stop this. For what if I told you of a greater threat than this war, Azmuth. Azmuth: What threat? Paradox: I've said too much I think. It's time I go elsewhere and else when. Paradox teleports away and intends to go to the headquarters of the Breakers, where Max and Ben are talking. Ben: You should have seen Helen, grandpa, she was incredible. Max: Maybe, but if you didn't go out like I said then I wouldn't have had to send a team to you. Ben: I know, but I just had to get out of here, grandpa. This war isn't us; we're not suppose to be soldiers. We're suppose to be Plumbers and protect people, Grandpa Max, but now look at us. Rook and Gwen were so close to me, but now I can't even spit in their direction anymore. Max: Believe me, Ben, I know what you're going through, but right now this is the only way. Until we find a better one, then this war will have to go on. Ben: I guess. Max leaves Ben's sight, but soon Ben is greeted by Paradox. Paradox: You spoke very wise and kind words, Ben. Could it be you are the catalyst to end this war? Ben: I'd like to think so, Paradox, but so far grandpa is right. We have to fight this war. Paradox: But at what cost, Ben? The people like you even less now than they did six months ago. You and the Breakers are seen as criminals and terrorists in the public eye and Will Harangue and Jimmy Jones' show isn't doing well for your reputation either. Ben: I know that, Paradox and I want to get the trust of the people and Undertown back, but right now it isn't a priority. Although lately I'm beginning to wonder if the Repairmen are right about me. I was so cruel and callous to all the people of Undertown and ever since that I have been wondering if I ever really did go to the other side. I had the Omnitrix so no one could stop me. Paradox: You continue to surprise me, Ben, for you show great wisdom for one so young. However I too want this war to end and I was hoping you'd join me for lunch. Ben: Sure, but since when do you eat? Paradox: I don't, but you never did get your chili fries, right? Ben: That's right and I can't stand all those TV dinners that we're being forced to eat anymore. Paradox: Then come along, Ben and I'll treat you to a meal befitting you. Ben: Sounds good to me. Paradox takes Ben away to a private location where no one can see Ben and as promised there are chili fries there. However Ben soon sees that is not the only thing here. Rook: Ben? Ben: Rook? They attempt to fight each other, but Paradox stops them. Paradox: No! There will be no fighting here today. Both of you sit. Now! So then Rook and Ben sit down at a table and Professor Paradox joins them. Paradox: Isn't this much better? Rook: The company could have been better. Ben: Yeah it could have been, Paradox. Paradox: You two aren't here to fight, you understand? I want this civil war as it were to end right now. I'm already having to take part in another war and I am not going to let this one go on for centuries as the other one is. Ben: What other one? Paradox: Never mind it's not your concern. You two were partners, but also friends and now you two want to destroy each other. I brought you here to talk about one another and to get your feelings towards each other off your chest. Rook: You want to talk then fine. We shall. Ben: Yeah we will. Rook: Ben, when I first met you I admit it was truly an honor to work beside you, but as our friendship grew, I could see that most of your reputation was gravely exaggerated. Ben: Yeah, well, I didn't even want a new partner, Rook. I wanted to work alone because hello I'm Ben Tennyson. Rook: Yes, as you love to keep mentioning about your glory and your so called saving the universe a billion times. Ben: I have saved it a billion times and I even remade it when it was destroyed by the Anihi, Anihia... Rook: The Anihilaarg! You cannot even say some of the simplest of words, do you know that? Ben: Oh woopty doo. Rook: Yes and you could not even pronounce the main supplement of my home planet. Ben: I can now. Rook: Maybe, but you could not before. Paradox: Now isn't this better? You two are finally... Ben/Rook: STAY OUT OF THIS! Rook: I do not know what I ever saw of you, Ben Tennyson. You do not deserve the Omnitrix or deserve to be a member of the Plumbers. Ben: You take that back! Rook: No, because it is true. You are arrogant, childish, and I cannot understand your taste for chili fries. When we staged that capture in Undertown to capture Khyber and his pet I meant every single word of it. I knew you only a few weeks and yet I have had to save you several times. You go in without a plan and many times we have gotten ourselves captured because of you. I cannot believe you are still alive today. Ben: You can't really mean that, can you? Rook: I do and while I want to bring you in right now, Ben, I will respect the friendship we had and let you go. However tomorrow, I shall end this war by bringing you and all of the Breakers to justice. Rook leaves Ben and Paradox's sight and they are left alone. Paradox: Ben ,forgive me. I only wished to help. Ben: Yeah, I know, Paradox, but I guess according to Rook our friendship is over. I suddenly lost my appetite so keep the chili fries. Ben then leaves as well and while he is angry at Rook, he is more upset because while Rook is a some what strange alien, Ben did care for him as a friend. So as Ben leaves he actually begins to cry a little. Once again up in space is Vilgax who managed to see the squabble thanks to various recording devices he set up all over Bellwood since the war started. Vilgax: Finally I have found my chance to conquer this planet. Once their final battle begins, they will be too weak to oppose my vast armada. I will finally have the honor of conquering and then destroying this miserable little planet. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! TO BE CONTINUED... Trivia: *The war Paradox speaks of is the Time War that he first mentioned to Ben in the episode Ben Again. *Gwen and Kevin still have feelings for each other. *Magister Pyke is revealed to be a Repairman. *Rook while no longer liking or trusts Ben still respected the friendship they had so that is why he let Ben go this one time. *The final battle is soon to begin! Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Civil War